


【浴血任务／敢死队】关系

by alrila



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Jet Li - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Relationships: Barney/Yin Yang
Kudos: 1





	【浴血任务／敢死队】关系

关系

如果The Expendables是学校里的一个班级，阴阳无疑是其中最有资格获得全勤奖的学生。即使是和巴尼交情最好，地位又相当于副队长的圣诞，都有为了陪女友而请假的纪录。阴阳的高出席率当然和他对于酬劳的执着密切相关，就像为了小数点后微不足道的分数斤斤计较的优等生。但在维莲娜岛事件后，众人终于真正确定金钱并非阴阳最重视的事物，呃，至少不是“最重视，没有之一”。

除了圣诞，队中多数成员对于伙伴的私事都不会主动询问，反正他们关于女友、心理医生、器械涨价或金钱等等烦恼，绝对会按时以发牢骚的方式和大家分享。但在阴阳第三次缺席任务后，就连沉迷于新欢（手持火箭筒）的凯萨都回过神抛出问号。代替阴阳请假的图尔只是耸耸肩，也许是因为巴尼不大好看的脸色让他不方便为对方辩解。

「两个月内来了三个任务？怎么回事？我们和平的地球村要毁灭了吗？」

圣诞在巴尼掏出手机播打号码时发问，图尔回给他一个“问这什么蠢问题”的怜悯表情：「这证明直球永远有用。就像追求女孩就该送她玫瑰、直接约她出去，别说“今天天气不错”或“妳好吗”，除非你想当她的男傧相。」

「该死！这真是至理名言，但也真他妈扯远了。」

图尔对凯萨一摊手：「好吧，其实就是金钱的诱惑力远比想象中小。最有效的方法应该是……」

「阴阳，到图尔的店，现在。」

巴尼没有注意到背景多了不少清晰的窃笑声，肇因于这个命令句怎么听都像主人命令宠物的口吻──真可惜，如果对冈纳这么说或许还有用一点。

除了破坏力一流，恢复力也绝对称得上怪物级的大个子正以满足的表情大口大口喝着啤酒，压根没发现自己同样沦为队友们转换身分的对象。

其他人都没有参与巴尼和阴阳的对话，不过从巴尼的表情看来，他对阴阳的说词似乎不怎么满意。

「我知道，冈纳痊愈了人手非常充足。所以你现在就过来。」

以惯用的无视抗议策略结束对话后，巴尼抓起被冷落已久的啤酒罐，这意味阴阳八成妥协了的事实。既然事情已经解决，众人在砰砰碰碰的摇滚乐中又开始喝酒闲扯淡，他们大声嘶吼努力让交谈声压过音乐，却没人想到把音响声量调小一点。

匆匆来到店门口的阴阳瞥了一眼在音乐、喧闹和酒气中微微摇晃着的招牌，心想把刺青店改成酒吧也许更合适一点。他走进店里，正巧和距离门口最近的冈纳四目相对。多亏他们已尽释前嫌，直肠子的冈纳瞪着来人，口气里除了惊奇，完全不带任何嘲讽意味：

「──喂，你看起来被整惨了。怎么回事？」

「别提了，我闷到不想说。」

现在众人惊诧的目光全集中在一个定点：阴阳从右眼眼窝边缘延伸到颧骨的大片青紫以及一些零碎的创口，从伤处消肿的程度来看，刚开始的状况肯定更吓人。它在那张清秀的脸上制造的不是男子气概而是接近人神共愤的效果，毕竟从阴阳不开心的表情就知道，他根本没把伤口当成男人的勋章之类的东西。

就受伤的反应来说，阴阳是正常的；但以他的身手，会受这样的伤本身就不是正常事。

冈纳摸摸阴阳在自己脸上留下的疤痕，这个男人最可爱的一点就是不懂得何谓幸灾乐祸，或说有别的东西对他而言更重要。

「你好好教训了那些家伙？」

「当然，」阴阳点点头。「不只是需要缝上几针。」

满意地笑出一口闪亮白牙，冈纳继续喝酒。「这才公平。」

图尔叼着烟斗呵呵补充：「他们得住院很长一段时间，有人还因为惊吓过度求助精神科。我就奇怪，这下真相大白了。」

凯萨圣诞一齐大笑，阴阳却困惑的盯着图尔，接着不屑的撇撇嘴：「只是个子大，一点都不中用。」

「你该更小心点。」道路招了招手，仔细端详走到自己身旁，在哈雷机车座垫上窝下的阴阳：「只差一点你的眼睛就糟了。你知道，就像我的耳朵……」

拜托，别又来了！众人交换一个受不了的眼神，圣诞抢着接话：

「好啦，我付账。阴阳需要一个眼罩，接着他可以改行当海盗──Welcome to Singapore！对了，提醒我以后别接打海盗的任务。你呢？道路？来个粉红色、毛茸茸的耳罩如何？让你比汤姆克鲁斯的女儿还可爱。不过抱歉，我不会因此爱上你。」

道路丢出被捏成结实块状物的啤酒罐，圣诞在轰笑声中险险闪过，因为他自己也笑得直不起腰。无奈的叹了口气，阴阳侧过头去看一直没出声的巴尼。喧闹声在他们彼此瞪视时识趣的停了。只要感受危机的能力还没发展到巴尼颜面神经那一步的人，都能察觉气氛不对。

「怎么了？」

阴阳维持趴在对他来说稍嫌庞大的哈雷机车龙头上的姿势，舒适的像只正在做日光浴的猫。

「哦，真巧，我正想问你这个问题。」

「我不想说。」

「嘿，要是还想战斗，注意你的态度和动动脑子。没人想浪费时间在战场上照顾人。」

不满清楚写在阴阳脸上，他却出乎意料的没有回嘴。众人面面相觑，从彼此眼中都看到“巴尼脑子进水了吗？”的疑惑。没有人开口是因为阴阳很快的说了一句“抱歉”，成功让气氛降至绝对零度。

图尔是现场唯一还有笑容的人，他大剌剌搔抓着从未扣好衬衫中微微凸出的肚腩，制造指甲和皮肤接触产生的难听声音，藉此让所有人把视线集中到他身上。

「我可以开始公布情报了吧？我找你们过来可不是嫌我收藏的酒太多了。说到这个，阴阳，上楼去冰箱帮我拿酒。别担心拿错，那里头没其他东西。」

这简直是火上加油。平时大伙会觉得好玩，因为阴阳根本不甩这类小要求但最后总会被话堵得不得不照办。他们的共识是：阴阳一脸气鼓鼓又不忘嘀嘀咕咕的反应很有趣，好吧，而且很可爱。不过现在根本不是享受这个乐趣的时候。

「……你叫我？」

图尔气定神闲对上闪耀着危险光芒的眼睛。

「既然这次的战场跟你无关，为什么要浪费时间在某个烂脾气的老头身上？噢，那家伙可不是我。而且你的手小，相信拿不了多少，这能有效对我的肝付出点贡献。」

阴阳的嘴角稍稍出现了上扬的弧度，他从哈雷机车上跳下，走到升降梯前又回过头：「我一直想问，为什么这部升降梯是透明的？」

「那个啊，」图尔笑的分外诡异：「你要是穿得少一点，它就会派上用场了。」

「再等一百年吧。」

回答他的是一个白眼和其他人冲破凝结气氛的笑声。

※※※

阴阳在楼上花了比预定更久的时间，但他下楼后发现店里只剩下图尔和圣诞时还是愣了一下。

「这么快就结束了？」

原先把玩着手机的圣诞伸了个懒腰：「我还以为你已经洗好澡爬上床，就等图尔上楼。你在楼上待太久了。」

阴阳把拎着的塑料袋搁在桌上，里头的瓶子轻微撞击发出清脆的声响，和现在流泻在空气中的轻柔音乐很相衬。

「别担心，我在楼上没看到你女友。」

图尔边笑边摇头，将酒瓶从从袋子里取出。「我本来要说你学坏了，阴阳。但老天，你连裸女造型的酒瓶也不敢用手碰吗？」他握着粉红色瓶身的纤腰，故意将拟真度颇高的胸脯凑过去，阴阳皱眉闪开：「别闹了。」

圣诞盯着阴阳和他脸上尴尬的红晕三秒钟，问也没问就抓起另一个裸女，手指刻意从曲线逼真的股沟划过，这次阴阳直接别开脸，好像什么也不想看到。向来不放过任何可以用言语酸人机会的圣诞，对此放弃似的苦笑：

「有时我真怀疑你知不知道自己在说什么。」

「我当然知道！」

「好啦，我们知道你知道。事实上，我比较有兴趣到底发生了什么事。现在躺在医院里的家伙是群四肢发达的白痴没错，难道你因为同情他们就放水？」

「……我没有。」

面对图尔的发问，阴阳看起来有点不耐烦，当然还有从众人问“怎么回事”开始就出现的心虚。他垂下头盯着自己的鞋尖，并非因为上头有什么东西，显然是因为介绍这份工作给他的图尔的目光太过咄咄逼人。

首先对沉默投降的是圣诞，他迈开脚步走到灯泡底下，一面研究裸女酒瓶的三围一面说：「别勉强他了，图尔，他不会说的。」

脑袋里不知转着什么主意，总之图尔仍笑瞇瞇的盯着阴阳，眼里闪着的光芒温和但十足坚决。或许付出耐心就会获得回报，阴阳慢慢抬起头看着图尔：

「……你保证不告诉巴尼？」

「嘿！这不公平！」圣诞立马回到桌子旁：「我的口风就像处女那样，你为什么不告诉我？」

「承认吧，年轻人。」图尔露出得意的不得了的表情：「人格上的差距不是开黄腔和耍耍嘴皮子就能抵过的。」

倚着桌沿的阴阳哼了一声：「不。要是你多嘴，我有百分之百的把握可以给你好看。圣诞的话大概还得花点功夫。」

巴尼带来的那个小可爱去哪了？图尔无声感叹。

有种就说出声来，让“这个”小可爱把你的脸踢烂啊，圣人先生。圣诞忍笑，却也没有真正发出声音。

你们一定得在我头上互相喷气吗？不明就里的阴阳出声抗议，图尔和圣诞互看了一眼，摸摸不知为何有点发麻的左脸颊后同时坐下。

「「说吧，怎么回事？」」

任务的起源是某个黑帮首领将一颗价值不斐的钻石送给自己办事利落的手下，听起来真是典型的好雇主，只可惜对于没面子更没好处的人来说怎么看怎么碍眼。

虽说东西的价值和失去它的风险成正比，但对黑帮首领的另一个得力手下来说，将钻石抢到手却出乎意料困难，因为对头将它放进银行保险柜、交给自己的信任的部下、待过军队的儿子，归功于轮替制与一些维妙维肖的仿冒品，钻石的真实位置在外人看来简直是交由计算机随机数决定。

找出钻石，最重要的是低调将东西弄到手，对于只拥有“团结美德”的黑帮组织来说确实困难。经历数次明眼人都看得出端倪的攻防战，这个愚蠢的任务在阴阳接下时已等同烫手山芋。在阴阳看来，这根本是黑帮首领削弱两个手下实力的小手段，算了，反正他也是因为私人恩怨才插手。

于是第一步，他将注意力锁定在同一群人身上。很简单，如果口袋里的东西确实是价值足以买下一座小岛的宝贝，就算它不过是在附近，还能面无表情的人八成只有正在疗养还死不承认的巴尼。

走进私人俱乐部的宽敞VIP室，直截了当说：『我要钻石，在谁身上？』这是阴阳进行的第二步。四个肌肉纠结的男人和他们大腿上的妖娆美女愣了几秒后疯狂大笑，其中一个女人擦去笑出的泪水问道：守在外面的人让你进来，是因为他们以为你是俱乐部的新人吗？

不。我找人放假消息，让他们以为付薪水的老大遇袭需要支持，这当然比替少爷看门重要。在蓦然沉寂下来的空气中阴阳补充：所以我时间不多。把钻石交出来。

他的首要目标---在娱乐不多的军队里作庄开局，却以高明的老千手法骗走许多同僚和同一阵线佣兵血汗积蓄的家伙瞇起眼睛，像在回忆中搜索他的身影。阴阳其实没和对方合作或敌对过，只不过某个被逼得饮弹自尽的傻子是他见过数面的同乡。赌博从不是翻身的好方法，尤其对不大擅长用脑的多数佣兵来说，但走到这个地步也是自己的选择，怪不得别人。所以阴阳只打算在赚钱同时给对方一点教训，至于程度深浅，他不敢保证。

……大概是永生难忘那种吧。

轻松撂倒第一个动手的壮汉，现在女人们已经躲到一边，男人们脸上有着难掩的愤怒与惊惧。阴阳叹了口气，心想对手如果是不由分说就一拥而上，在打残敌人同时也常让同伙受重伤的小地痞流氓，战况可能还棘手点。

他当然清楚受过专业训练的人，无论是不是“高手”，打架多会遵守无聊的单挑原则，这给了自己可趁之机；根据情报，这些受黑帮保护的家伙没带枪的习惯，就算有，也不会履行电影情节，在为自己赚取大把钞票的地方开枪扫射，破坏装潢兼赶跑客人。总之……结论是什么？对了，打爆他们。

慢着……我知道这小子！他是巴尼罗斯队伍里的人！

老千，肌肉男，小少爷……叫什么名字不知道也不重要的家伙听到这句话后吞了吞口水，用发抖的手拉过一个女人，从她丰满的双峰间取出小巧的黑绒盒子。对方意外识时务让阴阳感到不可思议又惆怅，只是还没开口，剩余三人中唯一没吓破胆的家伙猛然挥舞起一只被扭下的金属桌脚，从豁出去的癫狂表情就知道，他对巴尼该死的“永生难忘”。

所以你敢一个人闯进来！那个踩爆我一颗蛋蛋的家伙在附近吧？你老爸在哪？

「什么？！」

「他说“你老爸在哪？”」

阴阳瞪着圣诞重复了一次。图尔默默把裸女酒瓶搁在桌上，手像捏着冰块般微微发抖：「我没想过，真的……他们觉得巴尼是你父亲？」

「对。很确定的样子。」

我不行了！圣诞大张双臂宣告自己的心声，接着狂笑了起来；图尔的颤抖从右手蔓延到全身，他笑得像腋下、脚底板同时遭受微弱电击般难以自制。阴阳抿着嘴唇等了一分钟，好不容易眼前的两个人回复了正常呼吸，他们以一种难以形容的表情看着自己，很接近同情。

「……天啊，你居然那么冷静？」圣诞感叹。

「你在开玩笑？」阴阳指指自己的脸：「你以为这是怎么来的？」

这下圣诞和图尔都注意到阴阳压抑得很好的上扬嘴角，于是他们再次肆无忌惮的大笑出声。阴阳对此只能摇头，当时他的反应不那么夸张但也完全忘了自己的处境，所以才没能闪过疯子手中打算打烂在场所有人脑袋的桌脚。运气很好的是他没当场昏倒，否则巴尼大概得打电话到医院太平间吧。

「要是我早知道你失手的原因，我不会帮你隐瞒。哦，这比艾迪墨菲的电影有趣一万倍，可怜的巴尼……」

「我拿到钻石，所以我没有失手！」

圣诞吐了口长气藉此调整呼吸，接着他快速伸手按住阴阳脸上的伤，即使力道不大也足以得到一个痛得向后缩的反应。

「但是你挂彩还挨骂。阴阳，我要是你刚才就不会给巴尼留面子。」

图尔赞同的点头：「那家伙也老爱单干，结果被敌人逮住修理不是？你们全体都得浪费时间照顾他。」

阴阳老早就料到图尔和圣诞会这么说，他收起对失手评价的不满，取而代之的是一点无奈：「我只是不想用“老”刺激巴尼，你们没发现吗？他还是在意自己快追不上飞机或是没那么耐打了。」

图尔和圣诞有志一同的露出玩味微笑。圣诞轻拍阴阳的肩膀，口气温和：

「是啊，有眼睛的人都知道他在意，但这不代表我们不能笑他。拜托，角色互换他会笑得更厉害的，你不必那么……贴心？噢！哇哈，我居然羡慕起巴尼来了！」

「那就帮阴阳多找点任务弥补在维莲娜岛做白工的损失啊，老弟。」对上黑眼睛里的讶异，图尔眨眨眼：「关心是双方互动。」

「但是我暂时不想看到巴尼。」阴阳闭上眼睛，嘴角轻轻抽动：「……憋笑很累。」

「我了解，真的。好啦，该回家休息了，你的车我会帮你修好。」

阴阳睁开眼睛，困惑的看向图尔：「我的车怎么了？」

圣诞事不关己的瞥了图尔一眼，露出看好戏的微笑：「它坏了。否则外头那个要送你回去的人怎么办？」

感叹阴阳一个不愉快的瞪视就能瞬间转变气氛，图尔还是摸出一个小型窃听器放在桌上，向来悠哉的脸上多少有点讨饶的意味：

「除了你，还有人有百分之百的把握可以给我好看，即使他老了。所以……而且别忘了，说出真相的人不是我。」

「……真狡猾。」低声抱怨一句，阴阳还是站起来转身准备离去。圣诞丢给图尔一个“运气不错”调侃眼神的瞬间，阴阳头也没回的向后勾起脚跟，将圣诞和图尔中间的桌子踢成两半。

肇事者离去时留下与不情不愿的步伐截然不同的爽快结论：「扯平了。」两个男人傻在一片狼藉中，好一会儿才回过神。图尔心痛的看着碎了一地还未真正享受到的裸女，但想想这一脚至少没落在身上，也就坦然接受。

「呼，阴阳不仅速度快，也让人猜不到他下一步要做什么。」

「我倒是知道接下来会发生什么事。」圣诞微笑，他眼里的不怀好意远比头顶散发的光芒还醒目。

※※※

阴阳慢慢踱到停在不远处的小卡车旁，一声不吭拉开车门坐进副驾驶座。巴尼扯下耳机看着他：

「刚才那是什么声音？」

「少啰嗦，开车。」

以龟速行驶比起让仪表板上的时速针指向最高数字，似乎更挑战人的极限。心想这样下去天亮也离不开这条街，阴阳正沉吟着是否要践踏巴尼闲置在油门上的脚，车子已在霓虹招牌照耀不到的楼房阴影中停下。

「你的确可以直说。」

「我不是为你留面子。」盯着挡风玻璃外什么也没有的街景，阴阳眼里有着和冷淡口吻不符的笑意：「毕竟被误认为你的儿子，我也没什么好得意的。」

巴尼眉头纠结，它们像两条接吻的毛毛虫般连结在一起，因应心头不断加深的郁闷而如胶似漆难分难舍。

「但你觉得好笑？那些家伙以为你疯了！哈，他们真的那样想。」

「──是你把那些家伙打到住院？！」

「哦，有人想教训那个蠢少爷和他的朋友，我接了。」

即使心中的疑惑解开，阴阳还是忍不住瞪了巴尼一眼：「酬劳多少？」

「每人一千，我付的代委托费和情报费。」

「嘿！」阴阳难以置信：「我们不这样做！」

巴尼的回答是揪住阴阳后脑触感软蓬蓬的黑发，再咬住那薄薄凉凉的嘴唇，即使上述动作用的力道都很轻微，基本上还是更接近掠夺──他比较喜欢这样。在巴尼压制下的阴阳受限于狭窄的活动空间而难以挣扎，伤处传来的疼痛和逐渐欠缺的氧气，比起两人紧贴摩擦而逐渐产生生理反应的身体都不算大问题。他抓住松脱得差不多的裤腰带，另一只手勾住巴尼的脖子。轻轻的，邀请般的动作，却让对方默默抽身坐回原处。

系回腰带后直接放弃处理钮扣掉得差不多的衬衫，阴阳无视挫败的巴尼，只忍不住腹诽这家伙为什么总不会先脱他自己的衣服？

「我不会扭断你的脖子，单手办不到。」

「我也不会对“儿子”做这个！」

巴尼以颜面神经失调的脸极力表现出的不悦很快转换成惊愕，就在阴阳从后照镜边缘取下微型镜头并轻而易举捏碎它后。惋惜声彷佛就在耳边，如果要找来源，那当然是图尔的店。

「我们在路边而且圣诞刚坐过你的车──注意态度和动动脑子如何？」

被回敬了这一句，早就心服口服的巴尼只能投降：

「OK，我的错。起先我以为你不高兴所以避不见面……知道你为什么受伤后是我不爽。」

巴尼苦笑摇头。他完全没想到，去过维莲娜岛后就老拿珊卓调侃自己的圣诞有能耐发现他和阴阳的关系，这或许是同样有“内务”问题的人的直觉？阴阳闻言冷哼一声，彷佛巴尼说了什么蠢话。

「你没那么老。还有，要是你真喜欢那个女孩，我不会只用不高兴来解决问题。」

巴尼呆了几秒钟开始笑，而且决定不提醒胸口大敞耳根微微泛红的阴阳，他现在看来有多……容易让自己忘记很多事，例如他们把车停在大马路边而车上可能不只有一个微型摄影机。说到这个，圣诞那家伙想改行当狗仔队吗？阴阳在这时打了个哈欠，今晚的折腾似乎真让他感到疲倦。

「好吧，明天再处理圣诞的事。」巴尼正要发动引擎，阴阳却按住他的手。

「我离开那间私人俱乐部的时候，里头的女人留了她们的名字和手机号码给我。」

「然后？」

「现在是给她们热情友善回应的时候了。用这支手机，还有别忘了同步发送给圣诞的女友莱丝。」

「……」

不知何时离开主人身边的高价手机，在免于被摔坏命运的同时注定成为帮凶。

几天后，队伍其他人私下讨论一脸低气压的圣诞脸上瘀伤和抓痕的由来时，巴尼展现了罕有的领导风范，并未加入奚落阵容，却被仗义执言的冈纳提醒这样对挨过骂的阴阳太不公平。

事实上，巴尼知道再也没有比这更公平的事了。

End=


End file.
